


Strip Poker

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Kian and Jc -(Fandom), KnJ- Youtube, OMGHarrisonWebb, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, alittle crying, puty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Based on the OmgHarrisonWebb Strip Poker YouTube video. Dominic and Harrison are dating





	Strip Poker

If there was one thing Dominic DeAngeles knew, it was that Harrison Webb was off limits to all but him.

And if you weren't him, tough shit

Yeah, he knew his boyfriend was hot, of course, with that thick british accent, that body, and honey brown hair with one streak of blonde that drove him crazy!

Dominic knew he overreacted, but he had gotten so mad. The brunette had abruptly jumped to his feet, stomping out, claiming that he was leaving and ignoring the calls of his name. In fact, when Harrison asked why he was leaving, he had responded by flipping him the bird.

That, Dom immediately felt guilty about. He was taking it out on the brit and he probably had no idea what he did. Harrison had always been naive as fuck and it usually caused a lot of trouble. Like when they went out to dinner and the waiter hit on him HARD, right in front of him, but the foreign lad claimed he was just being nice.

But Dominic was getting sidetracked, his friends were looking at his boyfriend like he was some play thing and Harrison didn't seem to take notice or just played stupid. It was pissing him off and wouldn't just sit there and let it happen.

So he left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night when Dominic got out the shower, he looked at the beds, one messy and the other still made, and sighed. He thought that a nice hot shower would help, but it didn't. The fact that Harrison still hasn't come back to the room, makes it even worse. Just thinking about what he could be doing without him there, it made him ball his fist and grit his teeth at the thought.

Dominic shook off the stress and went over to his suitcase. He had dried of and gotten into his bed. It felt weird without Harrison next to him, cuddled into his chest like a kitten, but he ignored it and got on his phone.

Nearly 36 minutes later, Harrison came in, but it's not like he was counting. Dominic didn't note his presence with a greeting, just continuing to scroll through IG. The blonde noticed the strong tension, but ignored it and turned to his boyfriends bed.

"Are you gonna tell me why you left?"

"......."

The Youtuber's just huffed continuing to scroll through his phone, oblivious to his boyfriend. Harrison just stared at him, before running a hand through his honey colored hair. He knew he wouldn't respond to him,"Well......I'm g- gonna hop in the showa", he sighed and turned to the small connecting room, but Dominic couldn't help but stare at him before he shut the door.

Dominic just laided in the other double by himself with his earphones in, trying to ignore the obvious hell that would soon come when his boyfriend got out the bath. As the minutes went by, he was losing himself in the music, slowly dozing off.

Until there was a sudden pressure on his thighs and he opened his eyes to see Harrison on top of him. He was still wet, hair soaked and mated to his head, a towel around his waist, with the most guilty look on his face. Dominic sighed taking out his buds. He wanted to talk and he couldn't avoid it now. "Your getting the sheets wet", he crudely stated, again, feeling bad, but he was trying to avoid this interaction.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Harrison didn't even hesitate, he wanted answers, and Dominic was a bit taken back by his forward approach,"What? No", he was right, he did blame himself, but he was only a small part. It was mainly his own insecurities playing in an effect. "I must have...I- I m- mean your mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you, buddy"

"Bullshit, you haven't talked to me, your even in your own bed. When do you ever not sleep with me?"

The brunette didn't say anything, every thing he went over in his head went down the shitter, but his silence wasn't the response needed.

Harrison pulled away with a defeated sigh,"I don't want us to go to bed pissed, but you don't wanna bloody talk",he sighed moving to get off of him. The latter was going to go to bed alone and mad, but a hand grabbed his thigh keeping him there,"baby, no", Dominic whined out childishly,"Okay I'll tell the truth", he quickly added. Harrison slumped back down,"fine, get on wit' it then", he mumbled, crossing his arms, looking like an angry child.

The Italian knew he fucked up. Big time. Now he had a big problem on his hands and if he made one mistake he would be in even deeper shit. He looked back up at him, meeting gleaming yet dewy eyes.

Fuck. He had been crying.

Harrison was feeling bad about this, like it was his fault. He was gonna have to explain himself and pray it was enough to fix this.

The dark haired man pushed back his hair, clearing his throat for what was gonna come out. "I was a little jealous okay"

"You have no reason to be jealous, look at me", he replied with a whimper. Dominic was always jealous and Harrison saw no reason,"If anything I should be the envious one"

Dominic huffed out in disbelief and tiredness. It was this type of talk that pissed him off. The number one reason Harrison was so naive was because he really didn't know guys hit on him. He always talks about how ugly he was as a kid compared to his brother and he still does that now. People would always fawn over his sibling, over how smart and handsome he was, and it took a toll on his confidence. Seeing as no one had ever said that to him when he was younger he thought people were now were just being polite and brushed it off.

Now, Dominic was the only person who he cared what he thought, but he was very insecure and it hurt that he believed he had to change. The shorter man couldn't put his emotions into words and it was annoying him

The shorter let out a frustrated sigh,"Just look at you!", he exclaimed yanking the cheap towel off of him.  
The honey brunette gasped at the abrupt reveal, trying to cover himself, shuddering as the cold air ran across his wet body, only for Dominic to pull them away to drink in his boyfriend's features, tangling their fingers together.

"Your sexy as hell, hands down, but other people think so too", he explained clicking his tongue,"that's where the problems come up"

Harrison looked like he had just walked into the conversation. He didn't understand what he was implying. The brunette knew he would have trouble explaining this, but he was gonna try and get it through his pretty little head.

He was gonna try again. "You don't notice? The way guys stare and mess with you", Dominic asked, already knowing the answer, his arms wrapping tighter around him. "No", Harrison answered shaking his head looking at him.

Dominic smiled up at him, shaking his head simultaneously,"Your so oblivious baby, I bet the boys were all over you when I left", he stated squeezing his hip playfully, eyes darkening with something he knew all to well.

Harrison had to think about it for a second, yes they were. Jc had been teasing him behind the camera and Vitaly had been touching him alot, Kian did want him to drop his trousers as well, saying it would make an awesome thumbnail. (You are so bloody stupid, no wonder Dom is angry at you, you were being a total slut.) "N- no", he replied quietly with shaky breath.

Dominic bite his lip," I'm not mad at you, there's nothing wrong with you or us", Harrison sniffled holding back his tears, but one still found his way down his cheek. Neither said anything for a while, the brunette wiped away the tear and smiled at him.

The towel long forgotten, as he locked eyes with his lover. "I'm sorry all this happened, but I only love you Dom, you know that", he admitted strongly, it was like he knew and he was trying to persuade the short Italian, and it was working.

Dominic grinned at his words blushing,"I love you too, I didn't want to go to bed mad either", the Italian finished, reaching up and kissing his lips softly, hands running down the small of his back. "Let's go to bed, I wanna show off my boyfriend tomorrow"


End file.
